Start of a New God
by Void of Shadows
Summary: What if Naruto was more than he let on? What if he had abilities long since thought dead? What if the Yondaime raped the Five Tailed Wolf Gobi? What if Naruto Wasn't even human but a Hybrid of a Devil, Demon Wolf and a Celestial? Well here is his story.


Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so I would like it if you gave me helpful criticism and not flames or bullshit. I already have an idea of the pairings and Naruto's powers and abilities so don't ask or bitch okay. Also this is a multi crossover of ideas so enjoy. THIS IS A FANFIC I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS ABOUT SUING ME OKAY!!!

It is a lovely night, the stars are gone, there isn't a cloud in the sky and The Moon of Blood shines brightly. All in all it's a lovely night for demons and creatures of the darkness alike for they prowl the mortal realm and search for a mate or hunt those that bath in the light. Alas in this time period millennia have passed from the Stone Age to the Bronze Age to the Iron Age to the Revolution to the Information age to Armageddon and the recreation of the world to now retuning it to the Feudal era. Except the old legends and myths are usually true and so are the new ones.

Anyhow as I was saying, it is a lovely night. The stars are gone, there isn't a cloud in the sky and The Moon of Blood shines brightly. All in all it's a lovely night for demons and creatures of the darkness alike for they prowl the mortal realm and search for a mate or hunt those that bath in the light. For one little 6 yr old boy, it would be the saddest, yet happiest night of his life. Young Naruto Uzumaki was running as if Orochimaru was trying to have sex with him. (A/N. Yeah not a beautiful site or thought. XD) Why? Well if a shitload of villagers were chasing after you with swords, knives, bats, pipes even sake bottles you'd run right? Anyway this is what he got every day. It's October 10th on this day it was always worse. On this day, on his 6th birthday though they really wanted him dead. So here he is cursing up a storm running as the villagers are chasing and screaming obscenities after him. When he turned a corner of a street he tripped and fell and the mob quickly caught up with him. As the villagers and some shinobi caught up, they sneered at the boy's predicament. One quickly ran up with a steel pipe and slammed it into his back. The effort was rewarded with a sickening cracking sound and a blood curdling scream. The mob just laughed and joined in trying to kill the poor boy. All he thought before losing consciousness was 'Ah fuck not again.' When the mob surrounding him saw his eyes close they thought he was dead. They went to the academy grounds and tied him to the tree by his wrists. They then went to the festival area to get smashed because they thought themselves the village heroes.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's mind. He woke up, not to the white ceiling he was used to, but to a leaky sewer with many pipes and orderly corridors and a shitload of doors. While he was aimlessly wandering about he felt a tiny pull tug on him. He followed the feeling which led him to the front of a huge gate he had once visited before. It's occupant was asleep.

Now the cages occupant was wide awake and smiling viciously at him. They were staring at each other, each one looking into the other's eyes. One looking into blood-red eyes filled with hatred, malice, mirth, power, and concealed sadness and hope that the one staring wouldn't find the sadness within. The other looking into electric-ice-blue eyes filled with deep utter sadness, hatred for his village, mirth, curiosity, wisdom beyond belief, and a great amount of power that is usually hidden and even a little bit of blood-lust. The one owning the electric-ice-blue eyes did a bow and said "Hello M'Lady it is good to finally meet the only one that truly cares about my prolonged existence. Although it is only my prolonged existence that keeps you alive is it not?" He questioned heatedly. The Kyuubi really didn't like the fact that this mortal was talking like that to her. She was about to rectify that but, as she was about to speak, she was interrupted by the mortal. "I know what you're about to say 'How dare you, a foolish mortal, talk down to me!' right? Anyway I dare because the same foolish mortal that sealed you inside me got the best of you three times. How you ask? It's simple really. One he raped your mate, the Five Tailed Wolf Gobi. Two, he caused you to attack, thus sealed you inside of me to create the greatest weapon Konoha would ever have; a wolf hanyou with 'The Great Kyuubi No Kitsune's power at his command at the beck and call of the hokage and the council. Three, he made it to where if I die, you die, which would make you help prolong my life; even going so far as to hoping you would give me eternal youth." Naruto explained as if talking to a scolded child Kyuubi could only bow her head in shame, as what the half wolf, demon-child, in front of her, said was true. She took in his scent, did she believe him but, in her despair, she didn't truly take in his scent. If she did, she would have noticed that his scent didn't have any human in it. "But he made three mistakes." Kyuubi's head perked up at that eyes sparkling with hope and curiosity. "One, that bastard raped my mother. Two the moron sealed you in me, not delving into his ancestry and learning of the repercussions that would happen to counteract them. Three, the fucking retard thought he could cheat that fake Shinigami and didn't think I would activate that minor bloodline he artificially created with Orochimaru that didn't work." Naruto said with an annoyed and giddy voice.

Kyuubi was extremely confused and took a harder wif of his scent and proceeded to recoil in shock firing multiple questions at him with a voice laced heavily with fear and a little bit of hope and excitement. **"How can you have the scents of a wolf, kitsune, celestial, and devil? How can two mortals recreate the ancient and dead bloodline 'Blood Memory'? How can you have the ability to use and control Mana, Chi, Ki, Reiki, Youki, and Chakra? How can your natural scent be of the elements? How can you smell of blood and purity? How can yo-**Kyuubi was interrupted by the one in front of her. His voice was shaking with restrained sadness. Head bowed down, his hair covering his eyes in shadow, yet that didn't hide his falling tears. "I had thought that you, of all beings, would be happy about my abilities and accomplishments. I gave up the ability to age and die after I was eighteen. I trained so hard for two years to gain absolute perfect control of my energies. I activated an ancient and impossible bloodline. I lifted the inherited sealed celestial blood of my mom and unlocked it. I delved deep into my blood to make my devil blood as strong, and as thick, as my ancestor Dante's blood. I thought that I'd be leaving with the knowledge that I now have a kaa-chan to go to now. I guess I was wrong." And with, that Naruto looked up into the now humanoid Kyuubi, and what he saw took his breath and made him cry even harder.

To him she was the epitome of beauty; Kyuubi had long smooth legs, a curvaceous hourglass figure, long slim delicate arms with claws instead of finger nails, her bust size was at least a 36 DD yet they didn't sag they were actually quite firm , long blood red hair cascading down to her waistline, although she still had the crimson blood red eyes, every inch of her was covered with moonlight white skin, her ears were fox ears at the top of her head and she had nine long blood red with white tipped fur tails coming from her tail bone. When he was done his inspection of what would have been his kaa-chan, he activated the blood line **Blood Memory **quickly to search for the mutual wolf-summon the Kyuubi and the Gobi used when they were apart. When he found the name, he deactivated it, and quickly exited his own mind. He woke up to the scenery of the Hokage's private medical room. The old revered Third Hokage was right there talking with his personal doctor when he saw that Naruto was up. He quickly went to talk with the boy. Before he could get within five meters, he was launched to the ground by a tackle hug by Naruto. He was quickly becoming a human tissue as Naruto sobbed into his chest. He asked what was wrong but Naruto was already unconscious because of the pain of not fully being healed. The old Sarutobi gently eased him back onto the bed and left him to sleep. But what he didn't know was that there was a meeting going on in Naruto's mind once more. Let's go see….

Read and Review.


End file.
